You're a Little Late, I'm Already Torn
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Round TWO of my fanfic writing test for ONCE. My take on the recent episode, with some adjustments there is no "Outsider" just some more CS fluff and Charming Family Feels.


**AN: ROUND TWO of my ONCE test writing, its actually a lot of fun to be honest. Any way yeah this isn't really my take on the whole episode. But I've made adjustments so it's kind of a mix of everything. **

**Also I apologize for errors, I worked on it all night. So reviews would be wonderful.**

**I don't own anything, but if I did it would be character plushies of every one. **

**Rated T I guess**

_Youre a Little Late, Im Already Torn_

The road leading out of town was slippery from the rain and the mist and cloud cover made it impossible to see.

Emma slowly put pressure on the car break as she pulled over on the side of the road.

"Stay here." Emma told Mary and David as she got out of the car.

They made a move to follow but Emma just gave them a glare.

Emma walked the short distance and froze as she saw Belle and Gold talking on the other side of the road. She turned her head back towards the car and motioned for her parents to come out.

Emma checked the area over a couple of times, but her eyes landed on that one figure on the road. Without a second thought she rushed over to Hook and started helping him up but he winced in pain. Only managing to say two words to her.

"Hey, beautiful."

She knelt down beside him and Hook grabbed for her hand. "Your ribs are broken."

"No wonder it hurts when I laugh then love."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at him. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What about them?" Hook pointed towards Belle and Gold.

"I don't care about them right now, all's I'm worried about is you."

Emma turned her head to look at her parents again. "I'll meet you there."

Mary and David both nodded their heads and watched them go.

* * *

Emma sat in the waiting room of the hospital, impatiently waiting for the nurses to give her the go ahead so she could see Hook.

Once inside his room Emma gently sat on the bed, and waited until he woke up.

Hook looked around the room not saying anything, his eyes barely focusing on her face.

"You look good." He said giving her a smirk.

"Yeah well you've clearly had better days than this," She paused, "told you."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Yes well how long am I going to be stuck here?"

The question took Emma for a loop. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play games love, I can tell right now just by reading your expression that after all this you'll want me back on my ship, dead and gone never looking back."

"Hook I-" Emma looked down at her phone looking at the message she just got. "I'll be right back. Are you?-"

Hook nodded his head. "I'll be fine."

"What took you so long?" Emma asked Mary and David as she came through the double doors.

"Henry wanted to come, but we told him it wasn't a good idea so we called Granny over to the house so she could stay with him until we finished here with you." Mary explained.

Emma sighed, "thats really sweet of you but-"

"But what?" They both asked her.

Emma looked around the room letting both her parents hang on the edge. "It's just, I feel like-"

Mary looked at Emma and nodded her head. "Take all the time you need Emma, we'll still be here."

Emma yawned. "Are you sure?"

"Come on David. Let's go for a walk. " Mary said tugging at his arm.

David looked at Mary before he opened his mouth. "But he's a-"

"I know, but you and I also know that Emma can handle herself."

Emma smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

When she re entered the room Emma pulled one of the chairs as close to the bed as she could.

Emma looked down at Hook and slipped a hand into his. His eyes shot open and his eyes roamed the room again before landing on Emma's.

"Well that didn't take long at all Swan." He joked.

Emma looked at him for a few more seconds before placing her face in her hands. Completely tired and defeated.

"What's wrong love, did I hit a nerve?"

"I never should have left you." She said quietly. "I was scared because I actually believed what you said to me. I trusted you."

Hook looked at her confused. "You can't possibly be talking about the beanstalk darling."

Emma nodded her head sluggishly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And if Im being honest with myself. The only person to blame for everything that's happened since is me."

Hook grabbed for Emma's hand, he didn't even care if it hurt his shattered ribs and pulled her onto the bed with him.

She curled up into his side gently without making him wince with no success.

"Now you listen good and hard Emma none of this is your fault. If its anyone's fault its mine, I was dead set on my revenge that I wasn't seeing straight, although I said thing's that I didn't mean. You know exactly what Im talking about. I take full responsiblity for my own actions. I just should have jumped out of the way of that car sooner."

Hook looked at her after he spoke. "Bloody hell Emma you're half dead, shut your eyes and get some rest."

Emma nodded and shut her eyes keeping a tight grip on his hand. A few moment's later Hook tilted his head against Emma's and they were both sound asleep.

* * *

"Alright that's it were going back now. Its nearly 4 AM " David said suddenly.

Mary laughed, "Fine by me."

David sprinted down the street ahead of his wife, getting to the hospital entrance before her. As soon as they got through the doors David ran through the halls dodging carts and other things.

"I swear if he's done anything to Emma Im going to take his other hand."

"That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

They both froze,neither one of them speaking when they finally got into the room.

David's eyes went wide as he looked over at the bed, and Mary only smiled as her eyes fell instantly to her daughter.

She turned to David. "See? You had abosolutely nothing to worry about."


End file.
